Drunk Mikayla
by cjmeg
Summary: I wonder what would have happened on the night of the Sweethearts dance if Mikayla had accidently had too much to drink. Maybe she would have warmed up to Sully's advances a bit. I own none of these characters but I sure did have fun writing


Drunk Mikayla (and yes I know that is not the way that she spells it but it fits in better with the piece that this is based on)

Colarado Springs had never seen a night like this. The jet black sky with its twinkling carpet of stars made the little Western town light up as if though someone had turned all the lamps on in the sky.

Mikayla Quinn stood in one of her best dresses with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and stared at the night sky wishing that it would swallow her up so that she wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of what she had thought and said about two of her closest friends.

Even now her face burned with the shame that she had even entertained the thought that Sully and Dorothy could have been…..well…..close, in a way that Mikayla constantly struggled with. She knew that Sully had become frustrated at her fears and her concerns. If only she could make him understand it was not him or his touches or kisses that she feared. It was the feelings that they created inside of her that had her running for cover. She had never felt anything remotely like it before in her life.

While she was the first to admit that she was very inexperienced in the way of men, nothing in her life had lead her to believe that kissing and touching could lead to such an overwhelming response in her. She would never admit this to Sully but when he was holding her and kissing her, all she really wanted to do was lie down. Mikayla wasn't even sure why this was the case but she wasn't planning to test the theory out too often.

Her response to Sully's caresses came partly as a surprise as she had been engaged before and had been confident in the boundaries that she and David had set themselves, although to be fair they had never really had the opportunity or the inclination to test them out.

Even now she could barely recall any of the kisses that David had give her and the bulk of their physical contact had consisted of holding his arm when they walked and the occasional squeeze of her hand when they were discussing medical cases.

No, if she was to be really honest she would have to admit that she never thought about David in the way she did about Sully. He was the first thought she had when she woke in the morning and Sully often dominated her dreams in the night. Mikayla blushed to think of some of the dreams that she had had about Sully and the things that they had done.

She shook her head as if to physically clear the thoughts from her mind and looked around her at the people who had gathered to enjoy the dance. She had yet to spot either Sully or Dorothy and although she had been dreading seeing them, she knew at the very least she needed to apologise. Mikayla had been in half a mind as to whether she should attend or not but she was a Quinn and a Quinn never let her fears get the better of her, or so she reminded herself.

Mikayla smiled at Grace and Robert E who had set up a tent with baked goods and she sighed in relief when she saw Colleen talking happily to her friend Becky. Whatever their problems had been they must have resolved them and they were linking arms and chatting as if there had never been any cross words between them. How wonderful to be young and to be able to mend fences just like that. Mikayla feared that her own attempts to right the wrong that she had done would take a lot more building on her part.

The Reverend was standing behind a bowl of punch talking to Jake and Hank and Mikalya found herself wandering over to the group of men. Anything was better than standing alone and clearly without Sully. The men greeted her enthusiastically and Hank even ventured to comment on her lovely appearance although as always he pronounced her name as if though it was rolling off his tongue.

"Would you care for some punch Dr Mike?" The Reverend held out a glass of pink liquid. Mikayla glanced suspiciously at Hank and Jake but their faces appeared totally innocent.

The Reverend saw the glance and moved to reassure her.

"Now don't you worry Dr Mike. I can reassure you that this punch was brewed by Horace and has been under my care for most of the night. It's basically pink lemonade and it is the sweetest drink I have ever tasted."

"Well in that case, how can I refuse?" Mikayla accepted the proffered glass and took a sip of the refreshing drink.

"My, that is nice. I must get Horace to get me the recipe." Mikayla thought she heard a snort coming from the direction of Hank but when she looked up his face was unmoved.

"I think it is time for me to join the musicians" Jake tipped his hat to Mikayla and hurried off to the hay bales where the others waited.

Mikayla watched with envy as the first dance was called and all the couples made their way onto the space that had been cleared for dancing. She took another sip of the punch and then placed her glass on the table, her toes tapping along with the tune. The Reverend had wandered over to talk to Horace and Myra but Hank remained behind the punch table. To her surprise Hank leant forward and whispered in her ear.

"I'm willing if you are Mikayla"

"It's very kind of you to ask Hank but I am not really sure that it would be a good idea."

Hank pouted "Well if you don't want to dance, how about you at least finish your glass of punch"

"I nearly have finished it" Mikayla pointed absently to where her glass had been set but saw only a glass that was much fuller than she had recalled"

"Oh, I guess I did not drink as much as I thought" and smiling at Hank she reclaimed her glass and gulped down the rest of the punch.

The air was surprisingly warm for this time of the year and Mikayla was just contemplating removing her cloak when suddenly a pair of arms came around her shoulders and easily untied the ribbon that was holding the cloak together. Mikayla whirled around and found herself in a pair of familiar arms.

"This is your favourite right?

"Sully, what are you doing?"

And just at that moment Mikayla heard Jake call

"Choose your partners now for the Sweetheart Reel"

Mikayla allowed Sully to lead her to the head of the dance and she watched in amazement as Sully began to dance the steps perfectly that she had tried unsuccessfully to teach him a few days ago.

When they had a moment to catch their breaths she quizzed him

"How did you learn this?"

"I had lessons from a friend." Sully indicated over to Dorothy who was sitting on the porch with Loren by her side.

Mikayla smiled at her still somewhat shamefaced at the conclusions she had jumped to and was rewarded by an understanding smile from Dorothy. Sully sashayed Mikayla between the couples and Mikayla gave herself up to the enjoyment of dancing. They formed an arch and watched as other couples from the town danced under them, kissing as they came to the other side and waiting for their turn.

Laughing and breathless from the kiss and the dancing they stopped suddenly, the other dancers going on around them.

"You're right. I was jealous."

"I know"

"It was foolish"

"It was"

"Must you agree with me all the time"

Sully smiled and leant down to kiss her and Mikayla did not squirm, or scold him but gave herself up totally to the kiss. At that point she could not have cared if the whole town stopped and watched them. She was so glad to be back in Sully's arms and feeling his mouth on hers. Eventually they broke the kiss and smiled at each other in perfect understanding. Mikayla's head was spinning and her breath catching as they once again danced down the lane.

The dance finally ended in the same way that it began, with Mikayla snug in Sully's embrace. It took them a few minute to realize that the song had actually ended but as they saw the other couples wandering back they realized that they were the only ones left on the makeshift dance floor.

Sully escorted her back to the punch table where her three children were waiting, happy to see that reconciliation had occurred. The children clamored around Sully and Mikayla watched them with a smile. Hank appeared seemingly out of nowhere and handed her a glass of punch

"You look like you could use this"

Mikayla was somewhat surprised at Hanks thoughtfulness but put it down to the civilizing influence that had been developing in the town.

"Why thank you Hank. I was feeling a tad parched and this really is the sweetest punch I have ever tasted." She drank the liquid in one gulp this time and laughed at her own unladylike behaviour.

She looked up to see Sully watching her as he always did with a look that seemed to shoot all the way down to her toes. But this time instead of being afraid, she looked right back at him, hoping that he could read in her eyes all the things that she wanted to say. She stepped towards him feeling the need to ask him to dance when she noticed Colleen out of the corner of her eye, watching the gathering dancers wistfully and in a moment Mikayla was transformed back to her own awkward adolescences where she had always been the one left as a wallflower.

She did not even need to explain to Sully who looked to see where her attention had gone and before she could attempt to communicate with him Sully had gone to stand before Colleen and ask her for the next dance. Colleen's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she glanced over at Mikayla as if though gauging her reaction. Mikayla smiled with genuine pleasure and Sully took Colleen carefully by the arm and led her to join the dancers.

Mikayla was confident that Colleen had gotten over her little crush on Sully and that she would understand that he cared for her almost as if she were his own daughter, which she could well be eventually if this whole courting thing continued. Of course courting generally led to marriage and marriage led to a whole lot of other things that left Mikayla with flushing cheeks and a dry throat.

She looked down at her cup and was surprised to discover again that it was not empty as she had remembered but full. Mikayla put her head up to her forehead and rubbed it absentmindedly. She must have been more preoccupied than she had previously thought but she was grateful as she poured the cool drink down her throat.

She saw Dorothy smiling at her and made her way over to her. Strange that the ground suddenly seemed unsteady under her feet. She must have been more tired from the dancing than she thought.

Mikayla sat and chatted inanely with Dorothy before waiting for Loren to excuse himself so that she could apologise properly.

"I don't know what I was thinking Dorothy. Of course you know that I trust you and Sully and there really is no excuse for my behaviour"

"Mikayla you have the perfect excuse for your behaviour"

"I do?"

"Yes you do. It's love. Love makes us do things and say things that we would never normally dream of. I know that scares you but you just have to let go and listen to what your heart is telling you."

"You know, it's the strangest thing Dorothy but right now I feel like I could do that. I could just throw caution to the wind and just enjoy the moment."

"So what's stopping you?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Robert E and Grace walking over. Robert was carrying a sleeping Brian in his arms.

"Mikayla, this child is just plum worn out. Why don't you let Robert E and I keep him here for the night and you can come and get him from us in the morning. He can help me with the breakfasts in the morning and you know how he loves that."

"Well, if you are sure it's no trouble Grace"

"Why it's no trouble at all. We love to have him."

Mikayla kissed his sleeping head and watched as Robert and Grace took him to their home. She looked over and saw that the dancing was concluding and that Colleen looked absolutely radiant that she danced with someone who was not her brother. Becky came over to Colleen and the two of them whispered with their heads together and then came running over to Mikayla.

"Ma, Becky has asked if I can sleep at her house. Her Pa says that we can sleep in the hayloft as long as we don't mind milking the cow in the morning. Can I please Ma?"

The two girls looked at her beseechingly and Mikayla could only laugh as she capitulated.

"Alright girls, enough with the puppy dog eyes. What will you do for clothes Colleen?"

"She can lend some of mine Dr Quinn and we can bring her back to town in the morning when Pa brings the wagon in."

"Make sure you mind your manners Colleen and try not to talk all night girls."

"Thanks Ma" Colleen and Becky ran off squealing and she knew that not much sleep would be had by those two tonight. Becky's Pa was wise to suggest they sleep in the barn so the rest of the house wouldn't be awakened by their incessant chatter.

Loren came back to the porch holding two glasses of punch which Mikayla accepted gratefully.

"I declare that this dancing and talking really does make one very thirsty."

Jake was calling out for everyone to take their place for the final dance and Mikayla was gratified to see Sully striding towards her purposefully.

She decided to meet him halfway but as she stood, the porch seemed to sway alarmingly and she stumbled down the steps only to be caught by Sully.

"My hero" Mikayla smiled up at Sully.

"Always happy to oblige but are you alright?"

"I'm just a bit tired but I am eager to dance the last with you if you will have me?"

"It would be my pleasure"

The final dance for the evening was a waltz and so it was with greater confidence that Sully held her and swung her around in rhythm to the music. Her head was starting to spin and Mikayla found that the only way to stop the spinning was to rest her head against Sully chest. The sound of his heart beating through his suit was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Sully put his hand under her chin, gently pulling her head up.

"Are you going to sleep on me?"

"No, but I would sure like to."

Sully's jaw dropped at her response

He steadied her with his arms.

"Actually now that you mention it Sully I am feeling really tired."

"Well let's go find the kids and get you hitched up."

"The children are all gone." Mikayla said mournfully

"What?"

"Well Brian is with Grace and Robert E and Colleen is staying with Becky and Matthew has gone to take Ingrid home."

"In that case seeing as how I did not have the honour of escorting you to the dance, the least I can do is take you home."

"Thank you Sully. I just want to have one more glass of this delicious punch and then I will be ready to go."

Sully watched her puzzled as she weaved her way over to the table and helped her self to the ladle, splashing punch everywhere.

"Just how much of this punch have you had?" Sully asked as he gently pried the cup out of her fingers.

"Just one or two glasses, why?"

"I suspect that this is not so much punch as a full on fist fight"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean Dr Mike that the punch was spiked."

"But that's impossible. Horace made it and the Reverend said that he had watched it most of the night."

"Most but not all. I think that Hank may have made the most of his absence to add a little liquid of his own. I guess I really had better see you home. I am not sure you would be able to make it on your own"

"Nonsense Sully, I feel absolutely fine." She straightened herself up and began to walk in the direction of the wagon.

"Dr Mike, the wagon is this way"

"Of course it is. I was just going to say goodbye to Dorothy."

"Dorothy is this way too. Alright enough already, let's get you loaded in the wagon and off to bed."

"Why, are you offering to tuck me in Sully?" She smiled up at him mischievously but at the intense look on her face promptly allowed him to assist her onto the front seat of the wagon.

Sully climbed up next to her, clicked to the horses and they began the slow and steady journey to the homestead. Mikayla leant on Sully's shoulder as they drove gazing up at the night sky.

"Sully, I don't suppose you had any punch did you?"

"Nope, I've been to these dances before and I know what Hank likes to get up to. Are you sure you only had a couple of glasses."

"Definitely, I only had three or four at the most."

"In other words you have no idea."

"Nope." And laughing she clutched his arm tighter.

Sully sat motionless apart from the movement of his arms holding the reigns. Her hair was brushing against his neck and he could feel her breath across his chin as she chattered aimlessly to him. He was going to have to bundle her out of the wagon mighty quickly and head home before he totally forgot how to behave like a gentleman.

After what seemed an eternity the wagon pulled up at the homestead. Mikayla was still clinging onto his arm and he had to give her a little shake to dislodge her. He leapt down from the wagon and offered his arms up to help her down.

Mikayla stood shakily but instead of grasping his hand, she jumped, forcing Sully to catch her in his arms.

"Whoops, I slipped." She wound her arms tighter around his neck and before he had to chance to object, she pressed her lips to his, tentatively opening her mouth and licking Sully's lips with her tongue. Sully was so surprised at her actions that he nearly dropped her but to have her finally seek out and initiate affection between them was too much for him to resist. He could feel her fingers winding their way through his hair.

Mikayla seemed to have lost all sense of timidity and was just letting her feelings lead her where they would.

She had always wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through his hair. She was surprised to feel just how soft it was and how it curled pleasingly under her hands.

Sully staggered as Mikayla kept up her steady exploration of his neck and breaking the kiss he plopped her unceremoniously on the ground.

"Right, well here you are safely at home. I'll leave you to get some sleep." Sully bent down and gave her a quick kiss on top of her head and then made to leave but Mikayla's reflexes had not been affected yet by the alcohol and she grabbed his suit coat as he turned.

"Won't you at least help me up?" She extended her arm out to him.

Sully reluctantly held his hand out and hauled her up onto her feet and smack into his chest. This time Mikayla wrapped her arms around his chest and held on tight.

"Mikayla, I really need to go."

"Don't you even want to come inside for some coffee?"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea"

"Sully honestly, you would think I was going to bite you. If I am as inebriated as you presume than surely some coffee would be the best thing for me."

Sully sighed. "Mikayla, you must realize that you are not really acting like yourself. Don't get me wrong, I am not complaining about your enthusiasm but my concern is tomorrow when you wake up and your head feels like there is a stage coach rattling through your brain, that anything we did or said tonight might only cause you more reason for regret."

"But Sully, you are the one who is always saying to me that I need to forget all my worries and let what I feel guide my actions. And at this point all I feel is that I want to be close to you. We are finally here on our own and for the first time in a very long time I feel free."

As if to emphasis her point she kissed him again, gently nibbling at his lips as she felt his resistance fade away. She took him by the hand and led him into the house and for the first time noticed that the first thing one saw when they entered the cabin, was her bed. She saw Sully glance at it too and then drag his eyes over to the kitchen where he promptly dropped her hand and hurried over to put the coffee pot on the stove.

"I am going to pour you a nice strong cup of this and then I really need to go."

Mikayla nodded absentmindedly as she removed her cloak in the warm room. She was humming the music from the waltz they had danced to earlier and she began to sway back and forth as if though she was still dancing.

Sully watched her mesmerized by her fluid and graceful movements. She seemed to have forgotten that he was in the room and for the first time since he had known her she seemed to be happy in her own skin. The only other time he had seen her display that confidence was when she was doctoring. She truly made a beautiful sight.

The coffee boiled and with his eyes still firmly fixed on the twirling Mikayla, Sully reached over and grabbed the pot clumsily spilling burning liquid on his hand.

He leapt back and yelped and instantly Mikayla seemed to snap out of her reverie.

"Sully, are you hurt?"

"It's fine, I just spilled some coffee on my hand."

"Here, let me have look at it."

Sully pulled his hand away

"I said it was fine."

"Don't be such a baby. Let me have a look at it."

He reluctantly held out his scalded hand and Mikayla gently examined it. There was a nasty red welt on the top of his hand but there was no serious damage.

"This is going to hurt but it should be fine. Let me get some butter to put on it."

"I don't need butter. I need to go."

But he was speaking to air as Mikayla had already gone to fetch the butter and once she came back and started spreading the butter over his burning skin, he found that he could not have moved if he had wanted to. It was so strange to have sitting so close without her finding an excuse to back away.

Mikayla rubbed the butter gently over the affected area and even though she knew that only a little would suffice, she continued to apply it liberally all over his hand.

She loved his hands. They were so strong and brown and yet they were capable of holding her so tenderly.

"I think the butter is rubbed in now."

"Well you can never be too careful with a burn but there is just one more thing that I need to do. Everybody knows that a kiss makes things all better."

She leaned down and kissed the scarlet mark that had formed on his hand. Then she flipped his hand over and kissed his open palm. With her head bent down towards his chest she could hear his heart beating and she could hear her diagnostic voice in her head noting that his heart was pounding rapidly and that his breathing was laboured. This response had never pleased her so much. She felt totally secure in the fact that Sully would not push her into anything she wasn't ready for. The only thing being that at this time Mikayla was not too clear on what she wasn't ready for.

She looked up into his beautiful eyes and trailed her finger along his cheek and across his jawline.

Sully swallowed hard. He couldn't believe that this was happening. There had been so many times that he had wished that Mikayla would be more open and responsive, and now she finally was and his conscience was practically screaming at him that he should run out of the door and let the woman sober up. But he didn't, at least not yet. He wanted to just enjoy these moments, knowing that when morning came she would probably be back to her skitterish self but at least he would have these memories to relive when he lay at night looking at the stars from his camp.

Her hand moved from his face down to his neck and fingered the collar of his suit.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you look in this suit?"

"You may have mentioned it before."

"I remember the night of my birthday when you arrived, all dressed up in this suit. I

couldn't believe my eyes."

"I did it for you. I wanted to show you that I could fit into your world too."

"Then you kissed me."

"I did."

"I didn't even know it at the time but I had been waiting for you to kiss me."

"I think I had been waiting for the right moment"

"And what about now, is now the right moment for another kiss" She smiled brazenly at Sully.

"No, I think now is the time where I leave you to get some sleep."

"Don't go." Mikayla pushed Sully back until he was sitting on the chair and then proceeded to climb up onto his lap.

"This is just not a good idea."

"I thought this was what you wanted, to not have me afraid of touching and sparking and right now I can't think of any place else I would rather be."

"Why don't I come back tomorrow and see if you still feel the same."

"But look at the time, it nearly is tomorrow."

And without letting him utter another word she kissed him again, a full opened mouth kiss that gave Sully no doubt as to how she was feeling. He could not help but respond as her lips pulled and teased at his own. He gave up his struggle and pulled her closer so that she was folded into his lap. His hands ran down the sleeves of her silken dress and moved their way down to trace the contours of her hips and waist.

Sully broke the kiss and let his mouth make a path down her neck, using his hands to tug at the lace that covered her skin. In his mind he was waiting, any minute she would gently pull his hands away or admonish him for this level of intimacy, but to his surprise she did nothing to hinder him at all, tilting her neck to allow him greater access. He could feel his hands trembling as the buttons around her throat slipped out of their catches, exposing her skin below her collar bone. Sully let his mouth brush against the bones in her neck so that his warm breath travelled through her shirt and over her breasts.

"You know that bone is called the clavicle."

"What?" Sully lifted his head to look at Mikayla noting her glazed eyes and lolling head.

"The bone you were kissing is known as the clavicle, it is a bone that is commonly broken in a fall."

Sully returned to kissing her neck "Is that right?"

"Yes, unfortunately in the case of a break there is not a lot that I as a doctor can heal. You have to immobilize the area and let nature take its course."

"Is that what we are doing here? Letting nature take its course?"

"I'm game if you are."

Sully sighed and reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her skin. "I can't believe that I am going to say this but I think this is one time that I am not game. I am going home now before something happens that we will both regret."

Sully lifted her up off his lap and gently deposited her on her bed. Mikayla reached for him again pulling him down on top of her and proceeded to unbutton his jacket.

Sully reached for her hands "Now stop that. You are making this very difficult."

"Well a lot of folks would say I am the most difficult woman in this town. I have to do something to deserve that reputation."

"Yes but not this." He released her hands and pushed himself off the bed.

"Please don't go."

"Believe me when I tell you that this is hurting me a lot more than you." Sully moved back the covers and patted the bed firmly, indicating that Mikayla should climb in. To his amazement she obeyed meekly. He pulled the quilt over her, gave her quick kiss on the head and made for the door."

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I might have a dip in the ice cold creek on my way home."

"A dip in the creek sounds like fun."

"Yes but if you joined me it would kind of defeat the purpose of the cold water."

Sully had his hand on the door when he heard Mikayla call his name in a sing song voice.

"Sully, I need your help."

"I'm not tucking you in."

"It's not that. I really do need your help."

Sully took a deep breath and turned around. Mikayla was sitting at the side of the bed with a half smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"It's my corset and stays. I can't sleep with them on and there is no-one else here to help me. Normally Colleen would help me undo them but she is not here and you are the only one that is. Please Sully. It's not like you haven't seen me in various states of undress before."

"But that was different. We had no choice and we weren't really courting then."

"Believe me Sully, if you had ever tried to walk, talk or dance let alone sleep in a corset, you would realize that it is not something that should be attempted."

"Fine, I'll undo the ties and then I am going."

Mikayla straightened up and presented her back to Sully. She had removed her outer shirt and was wearing a chemise which was kept in place by a laced corset. He could feel his hands sweating and nervously wiped them on the front of his pants.

Sully took a deep breath and began to un-hook the row of catches that covered the corset. With each eye he unhooked, he could see glimpses of her smooth back, straining in the tight corset. When the final stay was loosened he reached for the ties of her garmet and watched fascinated as the strings came apart to reveal the small of her back. The only sound in the room was that of laboured breathing and Sully could not be positive if it was only coming from him.

Mikayla stood clutching the front of her undergarments together and Sully glanced over at the door. He knew that the right thing, the gentlemanly thing to do would be to run to the door and not look back, but his feet were frozen on the spot. He was reminded of the time when she had ill with the influenza and he had inadvertently walked in on her receiving a sponge bath. To this day he could recall with total clarity the curves and outlines of her body and although he had felt guilty about seeing her when she was so vulnerable it did nothing to detract from the memory.

But this was the woman he loved. The woman he wanted to marry, even though he had not said as much to her yet. His mind made up, he slowly walked towards the door without a backwards glance, opened it and stepped out into the frigid night air. Sully took great gulps of the cold, fresh air, hoping that it would clear his mind and help him to walk away from the vision inside.

Sully knew with great certainty that this was a night he would not forget easily. To know that Mikayla has such passion and excitement in her was going to make their courting a whole lot harder. He wondered if he had hurt her feelings by just walking out. Perhaps he should just go and check that she was alright, after all, he did not want her to end the night feeling bad. Ignoring the small voice in his head that was telling him he should just leave, he cautiously opened the door.

Mikayla was lying on the bed with her back to him. Her undergarments were strewn on the floor and she had the blankets pulled over her head.

"Mikayla, I am still going but I just wanted to say to you that if it was up to me, this is how things would be between us all the time. But I want you to know that I respect you and care about you so deeply. I would never do anything to hurt you. To tell you the truth, I want us to marry and raise this family together, and who knows, maybe add a few of our own into the mix. That is why I have to go now so that on our wedding day you can hold you head high and know that that I treated you like you deserved."

He waited for her response to his proposal but to his surprise she said nothing.

"Mikayla, what do you say?" He could hear a muffled sound from the bed and moved closer so that he could hear. Even right next to the bed, he still could not make out what she was saying so he pulled back the covers and was greeted by the sound of a gentle snore. She was fast asleep.

Sully did not know whether to laugh or cry. But he kissed her again softly this time on her forehead and resisted the temptation to pull the sheet down further to see exactly what she was wearing.

"I'll be back in the morning and I'll make you a bucket of coffee. You sure are going to need it."

And laughing softly to himself, Sully walked off into the night, looking forward to the dreams that it might bring.


End file.
